If I could
by Animeswifty
Summary: Alex and her friends/family have to work underground to win the war on the earth. Alex being commander and taking charge, only 14 years of age and loving what she does, what could go wrong? That is until another man from the other side flips her world around. Please leave a review : ) It would mean the world to me :D
1. Chapter 1

~ If I could ~

~Chapter One: The beginning~

"come on alex." My mother called out to me. I hopped down from the rail i was on and followed her through the tunnels. I already knew the tunnels but, she felt the need for me to stay with her. I followed along with her, looking over at the rusted piping. "are we going to see dad?" I ask hopeful. I saw my friend Lexi. "AAAALLLLLLEEEEEEXXXXX" she ran over to me and she took a deep breath to speak but, of course, I interrupted. "Jack?" She nods. "he is amazing and ssseeeexxxxyyyyyy" She jumped up and down. "I know lexi, you have told me on many occasions." The alarm went off and I took my place. Running to the train station, my red converse helped me run. "COME ON ALEX GET YOUR ASS MOVING..." Of course, My best friend cece yelled at me as the train moved, they were waiting for the next one but it sped away in a hurry. They were coming and we needed as much help as we could get. "well,when is the next train coming?" I ask frantically. "soon calm yourself." My friend steph mumbled as she doodled, we called her Karkat tho. "ok ok.." The train pulled in and I didn't let it stop as I jumped on board. "come on lets go! ALLONS~Y" We were fighting a war people. My mom almost had a heart attack but whatever. Everyone got on and took their seats. I gave mine up to another older gent. Everyone got on and we started onto our placements.

~chapter end~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two: The Train~

I looked at karkat who was leaning over like a cool person. I walked over and leaned next to her. She gave me a look but I was used to it. "So, what is our term of defense because I know we aren't attacking first.." She mumbled like she always did. "Just taking it one step at a time, looking at our priorities and all." She shrugged it off, but lexi went up to me. "Pst, where did you place jack?" She asks and I roll my eyes tugging at my hoodie. "That is classified..." She pouts. "Come on for me?" I sigh. "No, I'm sorry.." She shrugs. "it's fine, well good luck." She skips off. I sigh leaning over the wall and feel the train flip. Everyone yelled but what was I yelling? That's right. "GET A DAMN GRIP WE HAVE A WAR TO FIGHT DONT BE SCARED OF A STUPID TRAIN!" Everything was silent and I looked pleased with myself. "Thank you." After an hour the train stops and I stand in front. "Ok, does everyone know where they are going and what they are doing?" I got answer with a nod. "Ok, now, WHAT ARE WE DOING?!" "WINNING THE WAR!" "AND WHEN ARE WE GOING TO DO IT?" "SOON!" "OK NOW LET'S DO THIS" I yell as they all pile out. Man, I love what I do.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3 ~

I ran off, the crowd went into the tunnels and took their spots. I ran into hiding watching everyone. Where they went, who they were with, what they were doing. It was a rush to do all of this. I was only 14 years and commanding my own troop in a war against another race. I had everyone on board. Germans, English, American, French, everyone came together to protect our world. My dad was chief commander for this war. It had its draw backs but I grew up when this world was in war and it has never changed. The Piping just got rusted even more And I got older. Soon my father gave me troop 183, filled with my best friends, my mother and a bunch of others. Think about a kids dream. Ordering around your mother without getting In trouble. But I was living no dream, they started coming in and we made defenses. Why you Ask? Because I never was one for violence, I hated this war as much as the next guy. The slimly, greasy creatures threw things that made us sick and they knew it. I sighed. I had to think fast, quickly I darted around taking out 3 at one time. I only used violence if it was needed. This was a war I was not losing out of any way shape or form. I needed to get to control, theses pipe ways connected us to the rest of the world. Lexi ran up to me. "What do I do, they knocked out my mum." She cried to me. "Take your Mum and have DJ clear out the creatures. No one gave me names so I called them creatures out of respect. But I was concerned with her mum. She was important and she needed medical help. Lexi nodded coming out. PJ greeted me. "Oh god what do you want from my life.." He giggles A little and looks at me. "T-they told Me to come see you in regards of what to do." He looked at me for further instruction. "Go take them out.." he nodes and goes punch them out. Too late, I was gone. Darted out where I could. I looked Around and went in. Door closed behind me. Oh no, another one.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

"Well well, look who we have here.." I hear the snickers as he circles around me. The king of it all. I stood still just like I was told, he circled me like a snake to his dinner. "What do you want?" I almost hissed. "What don't I want, I want you to surrender." "Never!" I snapped. "Oh? Is that so?" He went around and I stayed not showing any emotion at all. Nothing, I just never gave up hope. "You will crack and I will be there to see it." He hisses. "'No I will never crack joesph, I will never now down to you and your people, all you do is hurt everyone and it's not right." I never looked at him. The boots looked me right in the eyes. The leather looked like jack sparrow. "You say this now but what about your people, when is enough enough Alexandrea?" He circled waiting for the bite. "I could say the same about your people, but you don't care do you?" My dad should have been there but he had to deal with me, oh well to him I believe. He striked at me. The lash hit my leg but I didn't move, just add to the bruised I had already created. He prepared another strike but bam. Pinned to the floor in a matter of seconds, I moved quick and always thought on my feet. He tossed me off and went at my chest. "Sorry not today.." -I kicked him making him go flying across the room, he started bleeding but did I care, not too much, it was green and gooped down like a thick pudding. I smirked and pinned down again, scratching his neck, he whimpered and darted after punching my cheek leaving the bruise. I got to my feet and dusted off, I went to the control pannel and hit the switch, I darted back up, wow, what a thrill. I was sleeping good tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

"ALEX, WE HAVE A PROBLEM." The few words I didn't want to hear at all. "Calm yourself, what is it?" I slip under everything and go to Chloe. "Sabrina was kidnaped by them." It was her sister and everything was going down. I needed to think. Think alex think! That's it! "follow me." I grab her hand and run. "what is going on alex?" She answer looking around strangely. "just shut up and follow me!" I yell and sneak around. We could afford to lose another member. A person with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes caught me. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME OR I SWEAR!" Chloe shouts from the other man and i kick her. "Stay calm, we will get through this." I spotted Sabrina . What was she doing? Was she taking a, Selfie?! Remind me to take that away. I looked down and closed my eyes. I mustered up the energy and kicked his stomach. He got up quickly grabbing my hands. I again kicked him and flipped over. I freed my friend and ran over to the cage were Sabrina was being held. I broke the lock on that and ran for it with every and everyone, I wanted to get to know that boy more, but war came first, my people. It was getting late and someone made dinner for everyone. They took their seats. I would usually go too but this time I decided to sit by the water. I took my sketch book and sketched out my next move. I needed to think, think about what was most important. My troop and the rest of people of this earth. I needed to think. I started drawing and curled up to myself only the light of my phone showed what I was doing. I could hear the laughters and the eating. I decided I was too fat for eating and I needed to keep a good body for the movements I made. Teresa Discovered a camp nearby that was full of them. We were golden but I wasn't sure If we should strike first. Death toll had risen to 100 today with the death of lexi's mum. She was away from the madness like she had always wanted, Lexi was crushed tho, that hit me hard. "Commander?" I looked up at the man standing before me, soliuting me. "May I help you?" "the death list from today and a message from your father." I loved the things he sent me. It always was so encouraging. I opened the list. _**Oh My God!**_


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

No, no I didn't lose her, no I didn't. I told myself we didn't lose her. Why out of everyone take her. I read the name on the page over and over. No, this was impossible, Someone I cared about more then life itself. Tears came to my eyes but I whipped them away. "This is a war. Mum is in a better place." 'Teresa Hartwell Age: 37' I looked out into the sea, even tho she had a heart attack from me just walking, she kept my head on straight. She kept my down the ground and kept me from bursting out crying when things got too stressful. My dad taught me everything I knew but I never got to see him anymore. I put my necklace in a death grip and yelled. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER." I was being selfish and I knew it, she was away from it , they shot and killed her watched her bleed. Lexi and I both lost our mums in the same day, But I was going to be there for her. I shakingly opened the letter that he wrote to me and I sat down. It read, "Alexandrea, Yes, I have heard about your mother but there was more then what you know considering her death, she was meant to die and there is a lot you dont know and will know. But i'm sorry, there is a meeting tomorrow to discuses actions and what we are doing next, love you honey, keep up the good work. ~Daddy " I re-read that a few times, what did he mean by things I didn't know. I was a commander in a war, what didn't i know. I would ask tomorrow. "Go to bed dear, it's getting late." That voice rang in my ear and i looked down, i took a rock and through it into the ocean out of anger, why didn't I stop this? I am the worst person ever. I dropped to my knees and looked down. Why was I not there. My sister worked for my dad and I was with my mum. They were divorced but I loved them both very much. Now I was alone. I remember how she would tell me what to do with friends and such. I needed her. Why was I so stupid? But tonight, I vow to win this war for my MOTHER! She would have loved to see us all. I couldn't hug her one last time. I got up barley and dragged myself into my quarters. Shutting the door, turning on music and that was it. I worked on plans and didn't sleep at all. The time came and I heard a knock. "Come in." I said Looking down at my work. It was cece. "Hey, I heard about your mom, are you feeling ok?" I nodded out of habit. I commanded this group and yes they did grow as family to me, but I still had to be the strongest and I saw crying as a weakness. She hugged me tight and I didn't move, the real hug I craved was from my mother but that wasn't going to happen. "thanks." was my mere reply. I got up and brushed my deep red hair, I looked like my mother and it just made me want to not exist anymore. But I could kill myself after this war was over. My notebook went into my Backpack and I went to my dads across town via underground tunnels. I went into the big apartment and went to my sister. "Hey sis" Always dressed in a dress and was always so giggling. "Hey alex, dad is waiting in the meeting room." "did you hear about mum?" I hesitated before speaking and she nodded. "Yes and I dont care, She deserved it." I slapped her, so what she was 18, you dont talk about someone like that. "HEY?!" she yelled then wined. "whatever, dad is waiting." I growled and went in where my family was there already sitting down, not like usual but it was dark. "Um? Whats going on?" "Alex, take a seat, We need to talk about your mother."


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

"What is there to talk about?" I ask sitting down slowly into the spiny chair that I had grown to love. Everyone looked at me and my father locked eyes on me. "You read my letter correct?" I nod, still super confused. "Well, when you were born, you were supposed to die. They told us you weren't going to make it. Your mother burst into tears and I cried a little too. But they sensed something different in you. They said that they saw something great in you. You took charge and that would have coniquiences. Your mother begged and begged to take your place. You were supposed to die but she took what you had, she would grow ill quickly and die off from it. That was supposed to be your fait but she thought you had potential. Where are you going?" I rose to my feet anger building up inside I screamed and roared. **"AND WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS?! I COULD HAVE SAVED HER, IT COULD OF HAVE BEEN ME! ME! I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING YOU COULDN'T GIVE A DAY FOR HER BUT I ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT HER. SHE MEANT SOMETHING TO ME**." I ran out of the room. "ALEXANDREA WAIT!" My father called out. My mother was gone and it truly was my fault. I went up to the roof, where I did most of thinking and curled up to myself. I felt someone watching me. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes grew wide as I whispered. _**"what the-" **_


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

"Shut up" He shushes me and I look up at him. "what the hell are you doing here?" I ask looking up at him getting to my feet. "I just needed to see your face again. I'm Chris." He touches my face as we come closer and I look annoyed. "Don't touch me." I snap at him but inside, I kinda liked it. "oh, well then someone is a little sassy." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Now why are you really here?" I ask not too interested in him,but what his intentions were. "Why won't you believe me?" He took my hands and looked at me. "Why can't you just forget the war and just believe me?" He had a weird expression on him and it puzzled me. "But the war is my life, that's just the way it's always been." I protest. It was true tho, it wasn't like I was making up things. I was being upfront. And that was a lot for me, because I lied _A LOT_! It was a war, I had no feelings. I'm sorry not sorry. He brushed my hair. "You are so naive, which sucks for you because it's a huge turn on for me." I watched his every move. You think I trusted the general for one second. Fat chance! I heard my dad call out for me. He wasn't in the best shape so it took me a few minutes. Chris was gone and my cheeks bright red, but I looked down the side of the 100 story building and took a deep breath and jumped.


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

I slid down the side and went down, down, down. It wasn't that bad I mean I have done it before its not like I haven't. My dad looked down and all he saw was my 'death' he sighed and went away. I looked down and sighed, why me honestly? But I didn't like to complain because complaining gets you no where; you complain on my troop and I will have you removed faster then what is possible. Complaining was one of my pet peeves next to no loyalty. But I flipped onto the sidewalk and walked back in. Dad was there waiting. "ALEXANDREA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" My father yelled hugging me tight. "Not like you really care." I mumbled into his chest as he kissed my head and squeezed me as tight as he could, I thought my insides where going to explode, and I am tough. "Dad you can stop now I know you don't really

Care." I said flatly. It was true tho, everything I said had a touch of coldness ever since this war was started; Don't ask me why because I had no idea. I ran out into a tunnel I knew we'll. I slipped past all of the rusted metal missing steam leaks by an inch. My dad followed. "ALEX CAN WE JUST TALK, PLEASE." I sigh stopping and surprise him by hanging upside down and sigh. He jumps and I roll my now Icy eyes. "Alex just listen to me. We all love you and care about you." "Oh please enlighten me on this because I know you don't give a hoot about anything but this war." I snap and I could see the look in his eyes. I knew it all too well; he knew I was right and I knew it. "You are doing a fine job in this war, you have applied everything I taught you, you are my greatest person." He beged and pleaded but he wasn't ready for what I had to stay. "But I'm not your daughter anymore, I'm not the person that you read a story to and tucked me in. Not the person you went to go see dance at a competition. I'm just a general, when was the last time you actually said I love you. Never? Or next to never. I may be your best but everything has changed. Now I'm not loved by anything or anyone, got it? I'm ice cold now, no heart just war in my veins, you don't know what it feels like so you can't comfort

me. The only person that could is gone now if that's all." I went back on from the pipe I was hanging on and went climbing. I told myself to not look back but of course, I did. His face was speechless. The same hopeless look he got; almost like a wake up call. He finally realized what he was doing. Don't get my wrong I liked being a general, it's just that I felt like I didn't have a dad anymore. I was alone and I swore I wasn't going to be ice cold but I was doing exactly that. My dad's voice stung in my ears. "ALEX COME BACK" he called out and I sighed not responding, he wasn't my dad as I was concerned. But then I heard I little whisper that sounded a lot like my dad, but it was enough to make me stop and freeze. Three words that would shake my world in more ways then one. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

"Um? Excuse me?" I looked back and my feet all of a sudden broke to a hault. "You heard me." He replied to me in a low, shameful voice and that bothered me. "You obviously don't mean it." I almost snapped but I tried my best not to. I wondered if he was joking. You know? 'Love you, not' type of thing. "Alex there is something you have to understand. There is a lot going on right now, I'm sorry I'm not the father a normal 14 year old would have; but you aren't a normal 14 year old, I want you to remember that. Please?" His voice Got louder and I could tell that I was going to have to fight it. There was a lot things I just let go; petty fights. But this wasn't even close to it. "Dad, I understand that I'm not normal but I still need a father figure, I believe everyone needs one at one point in their lives. I need someone to believe in me when I crack. That was mom but you- " I could feel my voice climaxing, so I had to restrain it. This was too eventful for me. "Alex, I love you and I am your father, we just can't play catch in the backyard right now, you want to spend time with family, fight for it. Use that drive and win." He looked at me with his half smile when he thought he had a witty comeback. But he was dead wrong. I started getting annoyed; more then I was already. "Fine dad! Everything is about the war. War, war, war, that's the way it's going to be, fine." I took off and went around the city, underground of course. I was thinking in my spot and all of a sudden a voice calls out to me, it sounded familiar. Who was it? What was she Doing here? I knew this voice. No it couldn't be. Could it?


	11. Chapter 11

~chapter 11~

"Cece go back to base camp, please." I groaned. I really didn't want this right now. She looked up at me with her devious yet gentle eyes. "Aww but I need to tell you something. It's something I can't tell anyone else and you are probably going to kill me." She whimpered and I sighed resting my head in my hand. "We'll? Get on with it." I snap and she knew something had happened, but she would Ask later. "I have a boyfriend, the catch, he is from the other side." I slapped her. "He'll no." She rubbed her cheek, now wasn't the time to tell me this. "You tell him anything and I sw- " "oh look there he is now." She cut me off before I could finish my threat. It was, you had to be kidding me. Everyone wants me dead. He jumped out from no where and put an arm around her waist, he kisses her cheek. "Hello there Chibi." He smirked and refused to make contact with me. "I have to go." I looked down and took off. Someone hated me. Him? Out of everyone. Did he love toying with emotions? Was that his goal in life? I went into his room and wrote everything in my journal. Have me time to reflect on things. My best friend's birthday was coming up and I had captain jack coming, that's a good guess on who that was. But I heard a knock from my door. "Open" I wasn't in the mood for anyone but I figured what the hell. What is she doing here?


	12. Chapter 12

~chapter 12~

"Hello Karkat, what would you like?" I looked in the doorway. I haven't talked to her like this since the train. She sat next to me and said nothing but gave me a hug. I was taking back a little, this was the less emotion Karkat who I had grown to love as family. All she whispered was, "word gets around fast. Just wanted to see how you were doing. You would be surprised what I see." I looked at her. "Wait, you saw all of that." She nodded letting go of me. I leaned back. "Honestly, I just want to scream. Just get away from it all, don't get me wrong I love what I do, but still. I'm never going to be the same. My family won't be the same and for once I don't know what to do."I sigh looking up at the ceiling. "You should go to dinner, I'm not hungry." I hush my tone of voice to a mere whisper and I look down. "Are you sure you can make it?" I nod, always lying. But it was for the sake of my crew. She got up and left leaving me a book to read. I wiped off the dust. 'Harry Potter?' She probably thought I needed a pick me up and I loved reading. I put it on my nightstand and attended to my plans for tomorrow. Bombing central location and all. Real action. Not the sappy stuff that had been going on. What was going on, what I live for; the action, the thrill. Another knock approached my door. "Come in." I hid the plans just incase it was cece, nope, I was greeted with a plate of Food and a warm smile. "I thought you were hungry."


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

"Thanks Lexi.." I take a biscuit and start nibbling, "I heard what happened between you and cece. She is head over heals. But jack talked to me today and It was the best thing in the world I mean, he told me I was pretty and guess what HE ASKED ME OUT.." She squealed and I gave a warm smile, I loved her to death. "But still, I'm sorry about you too. You will find someone and I'm always here for you." She said hugging me. I shrugged it off, I was never going to find someone who loved me. I was a loner who loved to cuddle. That was something that didn't mix because there was non like me out there. But I was thinking and letting Lexi go on about everyone and everything, I usually ate very little so that was that. She ended up leaving and lights out was called, I slept very little last night only because of my strange dream. I never dreamed but this was an exception. My dream turned Into a nightmare; my horrible reality was setting in, maybe I did like him maybe I didn't, it didn't matter now. I woke up and got into uniform, breakfast called and I didn't eat, I got to my feet to make my speech and everyone listened attention. "Good morning, you should have read your duties for today, ambush and then we dart out. But before we do anything I would like to bring up something that has been brought to my attention. There has been a lot of sparks flying in the love department, I don't want too much of that for the fear of this team going down. Please reframe from anything personal getting into this war. I have told you all in the past that I am here if any of you need to talk, but keep war and love separate, now what are we going to do?" I yelled and the response. "WIN.." "Is failure an option?" "NO" "now lets move out!" I hopped down and ran grabbing my knife. Everyone took position and everything was going smoothly when, shoot.


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

"ALLEEEEEEXXXXXX!" I heard a voice call, I saw cece another corner with her boy toy. I looked over at them and rolled my eyes. "Yes cece?" She hugs me but I stood my ground, as far as I was concerned, my enemy was in front of me. That meant no emotions. "I would like you to meet Chris." She said with the biggest smile anyone could ever have. He shuck my hand and I nodded keeping such a firm grip that his hand was beating red. "Ow, strong grip.." "Shut up.." I snapped. I didn't have time for this. "We'll he is my boyfriend so you have to be nice to him.." She glared and I growled lowly. She knew at that moment that she had gone to far, glaring at me wasn't something to do unless you hate me. She now knew what mode I was in. Commander. I wasn't going to be sensitive, I said my goodbyes and Chris hugged me and I stood still my heart shattering. "Did I just hear something break." Cece looked around. "No, goodnight.." I walked away and ran through the piping. I was on the verge of tears and I didnt understand why. Why did I like him he was the enemy. Why did I let my self get hurt. Why did I do this to myself. I ran into my room and I saw a note. "Hey beautiful, you are amazing in everyway, I love you and even tho I have a girlfriend it's just to get closer to you. I really don't love her and you are the one I want, 3 you are amazing in every way possible and I hope we can talk more. ~lovely " who the hell was this? Why did he want me? I looked up at my door to go close it but then...


End file.
